


You're a Natural

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time giving a blow job. EVER. You happen to be better at it than you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Natural

* * *

 

You roughly push Dean on the bed and straddle his hips, taking off your tank top and instantly going back to his lips.

"You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to-" Dean says as he breaks away from your lips.

You choose to ignore his question, instead pepper kissing down his neck, leaving small love-bites, earning faint growls in response. Your hand trails down his naked chest, feeling his strong muscles, and stopping at the happy trail. You look into his eyes as you seductively bite your lower lip. He gulps when he feels your fingers ghost over the impressive bulge in his pants. You smirk to yourself as you kneel before him and separate his legs. Agonizingly slow, you pull the zipper down and tug down his jeans together with boxers, letting his hard cock free out of its confines. As soon as the last piece of clothing is off him, you rise your head and play your best innocent eyes.

"What do I do now?"

He sees right through the game that you are trying to play. "Use your tongue,” he smirks.

So much for the directions, but you decide to go with it. This might be your first blowjob, but you’re not a nun, you know how the deal goes down. You lick a strip from the bottom to his head, following a prominent vein on his cock. When you reach the top, you use the tip of your tongue to swirl it around the base of him. His fists clench the bed sheet as he throws his head back.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re a natural.”

You smirk to yourself and begin to place open mouth kisses down his cock. When you reach the bottom, you lightly suck on his balls. He lets out a loud moan as you continue your ministrations, not taking your eyes away from his face.

You retreat from your doings and ask in your innocent voice, “Am I doing this right?”

He chuckles a little as he takes a big breath.

“You don’t even need directions sweetheart.”

“But I like when you tell me what to do,” you rub your hand against his tight. “Makes me so wet when you get all dominant.”

His cock twitches at your words and he takes a deep breath as his look changes to that of a predatory one. He runs one of his hands through your hair and guides you back to the top of his cock. You roll your tongue around the head, slowly pushing only the tip of his cock in your mouth, his moans and growls stimulating you to continue. He pushes on your head harder, and you take him all in, using your hand to pump the rest of him that doesn't fit in your mouth.

“Fuck, just like that…” Dean says.

You look up at him and see that his head is thrown back, his lips are slightly parted and his eyes are closed.

You start to bob your head faster, hollowing out your cheeks and using your other hand to massage his balls. In response, he begins to snap his hips in your mouth, still keeping one hand on your head, full on fucking your mouth. You moan around his cock as you try to get some friction between your thighs, the heat there becoming impossibly uncomfortable.

Dean notices what you are doing and smirks. “You like this sweetheart? Me fucking your mouth?”

You moan around his cock as you look at him from your position.

“c’mon, touch yourself. I wanna see you getting off to me fucking your sweet mouth,” he says as he places both of his hands on the back of your head, fucking your mouth faster and harder.

You lower your hand to your throbbing core and push one and then two fingers inside yourself, closing your eyes at the feeling of finally having something inside yourself. You began to move your fingers faster, using your thumb to make fast circles around your clit. As you do that, Dean can’t take his eyes off you, seeing you fuck yourself while he fucks your mouth gets him closer to his release each second.

You feel his cock begin to throb in your mouth and you look up at him. His face and chest glisters with a light sheen of sweat, his mouth is parted, moans and profanities coming from it.

“Come with me Y/N,” he says between pants and moans. “Come with me as I fill that pretty mouth of yours with my cum,” he looks at you, his pupils blown with lust. “Is that what you want? Want to come on your fingers while I use your mouth?”

You close your eyes as you begin to finger yourself faster. The feeling of his precum on your tongue is the last straw for you as you moan around his cock and come all over your fingers, slightly pushing your hips. The vibration from your mouth and the sight of you coming pushes Dean over the edge as he lets out a moan of his own and throws his head back. He stills and comes, his hot cum filling your mouth to the point that a few drops fall on the floor. He loses the hold on your head and you release his cock from your mouth with a ‘pop’. You smirk as you collect a drop of cum from his cock and put it in your mouth, savoring the taste. He groans at your action and lets out a light chuckle.

He raises you by your chin to meet his lips. The kiss is slow, but passionate. There is no hurry, only devotion. When you finally break away from each other, a small blush appears on your cheeks and you look away sheepishly before asking, “So, how was that for a first time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for all of my posts not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
